


The way I love you

by C_A_m



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Cheating, F/M, Liam Payne - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Niall Horan - Freeform, Omega Louis, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, louis and harry are married, read the damn story to learn the rest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_A_m/pseuds/C_A_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you baby"<br/>"It was a mistake"<br/>"It didn't mean anything!"</p><p>   What Harry didn't realize was that he didn't love Louis. What he'd done was purposeful. That it meant everything.</p><p>That he should have been more careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love and other things.

My favourite time to watch Louis wake up is the morning after his heat passes. Sometimes when the sun shines in the window, it picks up just how messy his hair really is; while at the same time accentuating his natural highlights and the sharp curves of his cheekbones.  
It makes me think of the day we first met. It was through mutual friends. They took us out to a hockey game without telling us that they were trying to set us up. When the game started I was absolutely enthralled with the petite omega and how he could have such a loud 'booming' voice. High pitched, but 'booming' nonetheless. I knew straight away that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I wasn't even sure that I was gay, but I wanted to try it out at least.  
I watched his chest rise and fall for another couple of minutes, knowing that if I didn't stop I'd end up staying too long and being late for work. As I stepped into the shower I adjusted the temperature knowing that the possibility of Louis joining me was very high.  
As I rinsed my hair of shampoo, I felt his slender arms wrapping around my waist. I turned in his arms and started washing the sweat and cum from his small frame. "I love you Harry."  
I looked at him worriedly "I love you too Lou, is everything okay?" He let go of my waist and got out of the shower, moving to the sink to brush his teeth. My question remaining unanswered.  
I never push my alpha voice on him because I know it's not fair. If he doesn't want something then I have no right to force him into it.  
"Yeah...I'm fine. Why didn't you knot me last night?" I pulled the shower curtain back and looked at him.  
"Lou, I know you want pups and believe me when I say that I do too. I'm just not ready. I barely have enough money for us sometimes."  
I put my hand out for him to take and pulled him towards me. I kissed both of his cheeks - wiping the tears away and pulled him in to my chest to hold him for a while."Someday, we'll have the money and I'll give you all the pups that we can manage. Until then we just have to be careful."

I should have been more careful.


	2. No (birth) control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the story is going to be told from Harry's POV unless stated otherwise, I think. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.

The funniest thing about birth control, is that it's faulty during heats and ruts. Actually that's not very funny at all. 

The most primal instincts are all based on survival. Hunt, kill, eat, sleep, mate and repeat. Now when you mix the primal instinct of mating, with the complex concept of -not conceiving- you run into some issues. 

The way that we react during alpha ruts is the closest to animalistic that we can possibly get. Our behaviour is solely based on the purpose of the rut. If our partner is not able to conceive during day-to-day (meaning normal/ rut-less) sex, our body will increase fertility by tenfold to ensure the procreation of a new line. 

For people who don't want children it's a goddamn mess. Louis and I have spoken many times of why we shouldn't have kids. I work sixty to eighty hours a week, while Louis is studying his heart out towards who knows what kind of degree. I can admire his drive and passion for learning, but the debt collectors can't and won't for much longer. 

As my gender identity would have it, I'm meant to play out the number one caregiver for Lou, ever since we bonded. Which means I pay for everything. 

"Do you mind?" Is something he asks often when he wants my money and it's almost impossible for me to fess up and tell him that-Yes. Yes I do mind. I mind that he wants and wants and wants. 

I shouldn't mind. It's questioning my integrity and honour and my bond to say that I can't supply for my precious omega. Of course I can. I can supply more than enough pups and I want to give him anything and everything; so long as it makes him happy.

Just because I can do things, does not mean that I will. I can give him pups, but I won't. It's putting a lot of strain on our relationship and it's killing me, but I refuse to have anything but the best for my children. I won't accept putting Louis through nine months of pain and discomfort, to have it continue when he wants something for our pup that we can't afford if we want to be able to eat for the next week. That's not fair to anyone.

We could always move out of the city to save some major bucks on rent, but Lou loves being so close to campus and we haven't had to buy a car yet because work is only four blocks away. Our apartment is almost perfect for the two of us; other than the price. I'm paying 1,458$ monthly for our one bed-one bath. Seeing as I make just over two grand a month, there isn't a whole lot of wiggle room. 

Now that I've rambled a bit, let's get to the point. Birth control. With how stressed Lou always seems to be, we barely have sex more than once a month anyway. Other than the rare week every three months when Louis has his heat, and every six months when I have my rut. I made a grave mistake last week by making a joke of not needing the birth control 'cause we never have sex anyway, and it certainly did not help my case. 

Luckily for me, birth control is free and supplied openly by the government with the warning they are not to be held accountable for any bodily harm caused by improper consumption of the medication. Everybody knows that infertility is a risk when you take the pill. I also knew that sometimes it straight up just didn't work.

I should have been more careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you wanna
> 
> Kudos if you liked it
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated


End file.
